dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bank Roll/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Bank Roll the second level in Shrapnel City. This is based on Let's Rock. Walkthrough Bank Roll starts off in an area close to where Raw Meat ended. You start off in the end of an alley. Make your way out of the broken well section you are in, and jump into the trash dumpster. There is a medkit in there, which will help if you happen to be low on health from the last level; you'll also have to take out some pig cops that are on the nearby wall. This outside section of the level is very straightforward, just fight your way out of the alley, and make your way to the large open area out in front of the bank but keep you eyes open for enemies Once you take out any opposition here, you won't be able to go into the bank yet as it needs the Blue Access Card. Instead, go to the door of the building opposite the bank; the door is in a small dark passage way. Once you get to the large door; it willl open and a Recon Patrol Vehicle will come out from behind it and take to the streets so it's entirelly up to you if you take it out or not and some pig cops will also emerge from the window near the door anyway whatever you decide to do make your way through the small area the Recon Patrol Vehicle was in and go into the nearby lift when you're ready to proceed Once you get up the lift, several enemies will be here, take them out so you can do what you need to up here. After you take care of the aliens up here, you will find a desk behind a cubicle. On the desk is a switch. Flip it. The Book Case to your left will open, revealing the blue access card. Take the Blue Access Card and make your way to the Bank Door by either jumping out the window or going back down the lift if you want to avoid lose health When you jump out of the window, if you press against the wall you will land on a ledge that contains several items that can help you such as atomic health. However it's possible to jump to this ledge from the stairs leading to the bank. Once you have collected all the items from the ledge, jump off and head towards the locked door. Beware of several pig cops hiding out to shoot you. There is also some Devastator ammo next to the ATM machines around the corner. Go in the bank and make your way to a room with a desk and a painting in it;beware once you get into the room just before the room with the desk laser trip bombs will be activated blocking the entry you just came through and the entry into the room with desk; you'll also have to fight some aliens in this area too. Anyway once you've killed the aliens and made your way through the laser tripbombs If you go around the back side of the desk, you will see a button. Push it to unlock the door in front of you that leads to the outer vault area. Go through the door. Once inside, take out the couple of Enforcers, and you will see a large locked vault door; that you cannot open yet as it needs the red access card. You need to get into the smaller vault area, and that requires the completion of a puzzle; the door leading to the small vault area is on the other side of the room. You'll see a Desk and a switch on the wall with "1-2-3" behind it ; the most common mistake players will make in this level is when they see that switch they'll start trying to use it. The thing is that makes it harder and you don't need to bother with that switch at all. The easiest and best way to get through the puzzle is to simply smash the chair in front of the desk and push all three of the buttons behind the desk which will unlock the vault. When all three of the buttons behind the desk are pushed the small vault will be opened which makes this puzzle surprisingly easy. In the vault you will come across another puzzle that involves large gears. There is a sequence of rooms here (alpha - beta - delta - gamma) that when you step on a switch in the middle of the room, the rooms will rotate, leaving you in a different place. Jump on the first one you see (getting a pair of boots), this will start the chain rolling. From here, you can go into two rooms. Left (Alpha) or right (Beta). You will want to take the left one, and go into Alpha. Step on the Alpha switch, and the room will rotate, revealing a different exit when it stops. Make your way into the Delta room, but at this point don't step on any other switches. Once you get in the Delta room, you will then need to step on the switch, but when you do, keep an eye out for the exit as you'll need to jump to it before the gear goes past it since it won't stop at that exit. When you see the exit jump to it immediately; when you're there take the lift up and you'll encounter some Pig Cops guarding the red access card. While you're up here, there is a panel on the side wall with a small button next to it. You may as well push the button to reveal some boots and a jetpack that will be useful for you. After you have the access card, head back down the lift. and flip the switch you see at the bottom of the lift. This starts the rooms rotating again, and you can make it back into the Delta room from here by jumping to it. At this point, make your way back to the vault room by doing the course you took to get here in reverse. Once you are back at the vault, use the red access card to open the large vault door. Be warned though inside there is a Mini Battlelord and several Octabrains; in the middle of the vault you'll also see some canisters in the middle of the room . So be sure to have your RPG or Devestator at the ready. Once the fight is over, make your way into the room. If you turn around, you will see another large open wall area that you can make your way into. However if the Canisters in the vault have not exploded yet; you'll need to shoot them to get further as the opening won't be there unless you destroy them. From here, you can make your way down the final hallway which leads to the exit; you'll most likely have to deal with some more Octabrains on the way. Anyway when you get to the Exit it's onto Flood Zone. Category:Walkthroughs